The present invention relates to a packaging machine for preparing containers from blanks each folded flat so as to be unfoldable into a tube of square to rectangular cross section and filling milk, or like contents, into the containers.
Packaging machines are already known which comprise a rotor having radial mandrels each adapted to carry a tubular blank of square to rectangular cross section as fitted therearound and arranged to successively stop at a plurality of processing stations, and a group of devices arranged respectively at the required stations among the processing stations for folding and closing a container bottom forming end portion of the blank as fitted around the mandrel.
The packaging machine described produces extraneous matter, such as paper particles, when the devices perform the required packing operation on the blank. If ingressing into the container, the extraneous matter poses a problem from the viewpoint of sanitation, so that the mandrels and devices are periodically cleaned of the extraneous matter.
The cleaning work involves the likelihood that the worker will touch some mandrels or other components of the machine with his hand to contaminate the mandrels, etc. or, conversely, scatter the extraneous matter around the machine.